Tesis
by PrincessVirgo
Summary: Tesis, tesis, tesis esa maldita palabra lo tenía hecho un lio porque no simplemente le decían: está bien, y ya…(Yaoi, AU)


**Tesis**

 **Tesis, tesis, tesis esa maldita palabra lo tenía hecho un lió porque no simplemente le decían: está bien, y ya…(Yaoi, AU)**

…- dejo salir un suspiro, era sábado por la noche y se encontraba tirado sobre la cama, la computadora abierta y de la misma manera varias páginas web. Tenía la sustentación de su tesis en una semana, y por cómo les había ido a sus compañeros, había optado por mejor buscar más información y seguir complementado su informe. Si quería su bachiller debía esforzarse – 10:30 pm – miro la hora con cansancio, y decidió que ya había estudiado mucho por un día –…y eso? – Le sorprendió al ver nuevo mensaje en su bandeja de entrada – tienes un mensaje…- leyó con pereza y más al ver de qué página era, Facebook, tenía una cuenta en ese lugar pero no por ello significaba que la frecuentaba. Dos veces al año y eso, era lo que realmente la visitaba. No era como sus amigos que "vivían" en esa página, y no es que le desagradara, sino que simplemente le parecía algo no muy necesario – y de quien es…- se preguntó al tiempo de que ingresaba a su cuenta. No tenía otra cosa que hacer, y tampoco tenía nada de malo pasarse por el lugar, aparte de que le servía para relajarse –

Es extraño encontrarte, activo – un mensaje llego de repente, sacándole una sonrisa al ver de quien se trataba – se debe estar acabando el mundo…-

No, eso pasara cuando dejes tú de estar activo – bromeo – que no tienes otra cosa que hacer? – Se animó a seguir hablando – que tal tu tesis…- recordó con algo de maldad a su peli verde azulado amigo, al recordar que le habían puesto muchos peros a su informe –

Te odio! Tenías que recordármelo…T.T- no pudo evitar reír ante la respuesta de su amigo –

Jajajaja – le envió antes de ponerse a ver que tanto publicaban sus contactos –

Maldita tesis! – No pudo evitar reír al ver una foto colgada por Hagen y ese comentario más abajo, sin duda alguna la tesis les había pegado fuerte –

Quien dijo Tesis?! –Fenril, era otro. Vaya que los tenia locos –

Hola? – arrugo un poco el entrecejo al recibir ese mensaje –

Es ese un saludo? – respondió aun con el ceño fruncido –

Obvio que sí, solo que es un saludo dudoso…jajaja me sorprende encontrarte activo – respondió con una carita sorprendida –

Ahora es malo estar activo? – Miro con los ojos entrecerrados al monitor, como si tuviera a Fenril frente a él –

Ya no te enojes, solo era broma –

Vaya con los adictos…- otra ventada de conversación-

Hagen, cuando no tú…- Mime rodo los ojos, ese trio si era adicto al Facebook –

Conversación grupal? – Bud pregunto –

No, contigo no…- Fenril siempre tenía que ser así con Bud –

Nadie te invito a ti…- bien, habían dado inicio a su conversación grupal, peleándose. Y cuando no? –

Se callan! – se sorprendió de leer a Hagen poniendo orden –

Quien eres, y porque usas la cuenta de Hagen? – envió ese comentario obteniendo las risas de Fenril y Bud, y una carita molesta de Hagen –

…-ignoro por un momento las tonterías de sus amigos y se concentró en ver quien andaba por esos rumbos –

Horror! El mundo se acaba! – ya tenía que aparecer la sombra de Bud, Syd o era al revés –

Otra vez tú – al parecer sus amigos estaban con todas las ganas de molestar –

Ya van a empezar…- rodo los ojos al presentir la que se venía –

Que intolerante – Bud era una rata molesta –

Y tu tesis? – sí, ha Syd ya le habían aprobado la tesis –

Cállate!- Mime suspiro con molestia esos gemelos seguro se podrían a pelear y cuando, no? –

Le diré a mamá que está en Face y no haciendo tu tesis…-

Que gustarte el chisme –

Solo porque ya se la aprobaron – Hagen -

Que hiciste? – Fenril

Chuparle la…s medias a los profes… – contesto Bud dejando un espacio, para continuar su oración, de manera maliciosa –

Bud, mamá dice que mejor te forres si no estás haciendo tu trabajo – Syd -

Chismoso! – Bud dejo de estar activo después de eso –

Ya le valió la vida – Fenril –

Tenías que ser Syd…- Hagen-

Oigan, que Bud inicio – Syd -

Dale, por eso agradezco no tener hermanos – Fenril -

Igual yo – Hagen -

Me van a ser bulliyng todo el rato? – Syd -

Mime, aun vives? – sonrió al ver que iniciaba la segunda faceta, ignorar a Syd –

Mimeeee! Jejeje eso sonó a oveja jajaja –

Tenías que ser Hagen – Fenril

No sean niños, dejen de ignorarme! – Syd -

Alguien dijo algo? – Hagen -

Con ustedes no se puede…- Syd -

Ya chicos dejen en paz a Syd - al fin decidió intervenir –

Por eso te quiero tanto! – Syd –

Ya empezó – Fenril –

Que no te escuche, Albe que se nos pone celoso – Hagen –

Y que tiene que ver? – Syd –

Y lo preguntas? – Hagen –

Tenían que mencionarlo – Fenril – ahora Mime nos quita el habla –

…- Mime –

Ya vieron lo dejaron sin palabras….jejeje – Hagen –

Es enserio, Mime? – Syd –

NO! –

Si, y Fenril no tiene pulgas…- Hagen –

Sigues con eso Hagen! – Fenril – ya no lo niegues Mime… -

Ya es muy tarde, que tengan buena noche! - dejo salir un suspiro antes de dar por concluida su sesión –

***M***

Tenían que haberle asignado esa tarea -...- suspiro. No tenía ánimos de ir a ese lugar –

Con quien te toco? – rayos!, ese gemelo del demonio casi lo mata de un susto – que? – y todavía tenía la cara de preguntar –

Cuantas veces tengo que…olvídalo – suspiro ya en vano gastaba saliva con Bud – con Alberich – bajando la mirada y susurro como si deseara que Bud no le oyera, porque ya sabía que impertinencias le diría –

Que suerte…- el peli naranja alzo la mirada al escuchar al peli verde azulado expresar con ironía– ja! A mi hermano le toca Hagen! Jajajaja…- era un alivio que ese gemelo se dedicara más a ver las desgracias de su hermano – quien me decías? –

Y a ti quién? – La evasión, era mejor en esos casos –

El tarado de Siegfried, aún me pregunto cómo rayos pasó la evaluación – contestó Bud con enfado –

Lo mismo digo – y es que era cierto, por muy aplicados que se hubiesen puesto ellos dos para esa maldita y condenada tesis, nada de nada –

Porque no le dices a tu novio que te ayude? – le preguntó con una sonrisa burlona –

No es mi novio – bufo, que manía de emparejarlo con Albe –

Pero bien que quieres…- la mirada insinuadora de Bud le hizo sonrojar –

Bud! – la voz molesta de Sieg, hicieron sonreír al peli naranja –

Te buscan – expreso en forma burlona –

Con una…- Bud camino a donde se encontraba el peli almendra maldiciendo su alma –

Bien, en marcha – los sacrificios que tenía que hacer si quería obtener su bachillerato –

***M***

No es que odiara los libros, era simplemente que no tenía y tampoco quería tener ese amor que Alberich tenía por estos.

Mira, la voy a revisar entre hoy y mañana, para el miércoles te aviso como va y que tienes que corregir – el peli naranja arrugo el ceño al ver como el pelirrojo ni siquiera había apartado la mirada de ese libro –

…- espero que le dijera otra cosa o por lo menos que se dignara a verlo –

Algo más? – bien, eso fue suficiente –

No te dijeron que es de mala educación hablar sin mirar a la persona con la que estás hablando? – reprendió. No tenía ganas de pelear con Albe, y más porque sabía que este era su única salvación para salir al fin de esa tortura llamada Tesis –

No crees que es bastante impertinente hablarle así a quien es tu única salvación – le miro con arrogancia –

Créeme que no eres la última – le devolvió el reto, y es que era cierto pues bien podía ir a pedirle ayuda a Syd, pero eh allí el problema, está seguro que Alberich no estaría dispuesto a poner su maldita firma –

Enserio? – El peli naranja suspiro dejando salir toda la tensión en este. No quería caer en ese juego infantil–

Alberich, ya pasó un mes…podemos seguir como antes de que todo pasara – trato de apelar al lado amable del de ojos verdes, que se había puesto de pie y se había acercado demasiado para su gusto –

Es lo que quieres? – odiaba ese manera que tenía Albe de jugar con él –

Yo…yo pues – pasó saliva y es que el condenado pelirrojo se había acercado a sus labios – tu sabes por qué fue, y yo ya no…-negó y se apartó, para luego salir patitas de la biblioteca –

***M***

Ya no lo soporto! – Las quejas constates de Bud, le tenían hinchado pero no podía votarlo del aula–

Eso lo debería decir Sieg – claro su hermano defendiendo a su mejor amigo –

Defiéndelo! – Mime rodo los ojos, esos gemelos iban a iniciar su eterna pelea –

Ahí se ven – salió del aula dejando a ese par que se mataran si querían –

Me buscabas? – sí, solo eso faltaba para que terminara con un enorme dolor de cabeza esa semana –

Ya pasaste. No tienes que hacer algo mejor? – le miro de la mejor manera que pudo –

Claro, pero decidí pasar por aquí y ver cómo iba todo –

Pues como vez, el jurado no ha venido – desvió la mirada. Se odiaba por seguir sintiendo lo que sentía por ese odioso y orgulloso pelirrojo –

***M***

No podía ser más feliz, bueno no en ese momento y es que por fin, por fin los profesores del jurado le habían dado el visto bueno a su tesis. Ahora ya podía comenzar a preparase para comenzar a organizar sus papeles para su título. No creía que estuviera ya a un paso de concluir su carrera profesional.

Hasta que por fin! – Sus ojos brillaban de alegría – tanto que me costó… - les ha pasado que cuando estás muy pero muy feliz hablas solo –

Y mira que si no es por mí…–vaya manera de bajar a una persona de las nubes –

Me tenías que matar las ilusiones, Albe…- le miro mal –

Es solo la verdad – le miro arrogante –

Va, muérete! – bufo y comenzó a caminar, ya luego le preguntaría como le fue a Hagen, Fenril y Bud –

Vaya y yo que creí que por lo menos un beso me merecía…- Mime se sonrojo al escuchar las palabras del ojí verde –

Ni lo pienses…- gruño antes de seguir su camino –

Sigues molesto? – que cinismo el del pelirrojo –

Sínico – expreso con enfado el peli naranja –

***M***

La que te pario…- escupió con molestia el peli naranja al saber que tenía que estar allí parado esperando al vendito pelirrojo, solo porque faltaba su firma – lluvia…- parecía el peor de lo días. Justamente ese día tenía que llover de manera torrencial y el tonto de Alberich tenía que demorar tanto en recibirlo. Seguramente lo estaba haciendo al propósito –

Mime?, pero…- el pelirrojo que iba llegando a la carrera a su casa sé que do sorprendido de ver al peli naranja allí –

Te odio…- mascullo el ojí naranja al verlo llegar tan campante y con solo unas gotas mojándolo, mientras él estaba empapado –

Vaya saludo – expreso con sarcasmo –

Vamos pasa – le invito a tiempo de que se sacaba la sudadera – bien, estas hecho un gato mojado – se burló del estado del peli naranja –

…- vaya situación en la que estaba ahora, y Albe se tenía que burlar – porque no lo firmaste? –

Pues porque, te dije que quería por ello… –sonrió con malicia –

…- para sorpresa del de ojos verdes Mime se había acercado a besarlo. Se notaba que quería ya dejar esa tortura llamada Tesis – contento ahora firma…- expreso con la mejillas súper rojas, mientras le extendía un sobre que… - rayos! Maldita…- ese era el peor día de su vida, el sobre estaba irreconocible debía volver a pedir un nuevo formato y volver a hacerla firmar –

Que boca la tuya…-rio pero callo al ver la mirada cristalizada de Mime – solo es una formato…- trato de quitarle importancia al asunto –

Ya me canse de esto, Albe – Mime le miro con los ojos enrojecidos por detener las lágrimas –

Ya pasó lo peor, la ficha no es nada…- Alberich miro con algo de pavor las lágrimas de Mime y es que no estaba acostumbrado a lidiar con algo así –

No, eso no…yo, digo…Albe, este juego ya me canso porque solo nos estamos dañando y yo…ya no quiero – Mime miro a un lado – me sigues gustando, más allá que eso …te amo, pero tú…- se sonrojo a más no poder por sus palabras –

Ya enserio, no es un juego. La vez pasada me pase al decir ello, pero no es juego – corto el pelirrojo –

Enserio? – Mime le miro con esperanza –

Si…y desde cuando eres tan expresivo? –

Desde que tú te volviste menos amargado –

Y eso fue…?-

Desde la vendita tesis – respondió el peli naranja, y era cierto por esa condenada cosa se había vuelto más social, por qué? Ni él mismo lo sabía –

Todo bien? –

Todo bien…- acepto con una sonrisa, así como también el beso que el pelirrojo le daría –

 *****M*****

 **Ikki: y tuviste que salir con esto? –**

 **PV: que?! Tenía la idea allí y si no la sacaba me iba a volver loca –**

 **Ikki: más? –**

 **PV: te aseguro que sí…-**

 **Ikki: …eso mejor ni pensarlo-**

 **PV: si, mejor…nos leemos…-**


End file.
